I Still Think of You
by peaceandlove381
Summary: Miley is living every girl's dream and she's also dating a gorgeous guy,Justin. But what happens when she starts having feelings for her ex, Nate again? this is my first story so hopefully it's good haha. Read and Review please!


***I don't own anyone or anything or any characters or Katy Perry or her song.***

**~*ThanksX10000000 to my awesome friend JonasBrothersMusic!~ She edited and gave me awesome tips to improve my story. With her help she made the story amazing!~ Check out her fanfics her storys are uber amazing!~ =D . ~***

**~I Think Of You ~**

**Miley's POV**

I cannot believe it. I have a awesome, sweet boyfriend, and I still miss him? I have a great life, and i feel happy, but maybe it's not enough. I was living almost every girl's dream. Hannah Montana was becoming very successful, as was my own personal album. It's success was astonishing and I was recording awesome songs. I was even becoming an actress! I was even going to have my own movie to star in. And to top it all off, I am dating the most incredible, gorgeous, most romantic guy, Justin. I sighed and curled up in my bed. But sadly I don't think that's enough for me. I still miss _Nate._ Sure, it's been almost 2 years since we've been over, but I can't go a day without thinking of him. When I'm with Justin I'm a lways thinking of Nate, wishing it was him that held me through the night. So right at this very moment, at 4 am, I'm writing a song.

_When I'm with him I am thinking of you, thinking of you, What we would do, If you were the one who was spending the night, oh I wish that I was looking in your eyes._

The saddest part is I'm going to have to see him tonight at the Kids Choice awards, for the first time in a long time. I honestly don't know what to do. Should I stay with Justin who's so sweet and charming, or get back with Nate who was and still is everything i think about?

We just pulled up and i'm about to walk the red carpet. I stepped out of the limo and pasted a smile on my face. I see Nick in the distance, and he caught my eye. I started to walk, and suddenly came face to face with Nate, with my current boyfriend on my arm. Everything starts moving in slow motion, and I can hardly breathe. I hear Nate say hi to me and a blush creeps on my cheeks /font. He gives me a huge hug, and Justin grabs my arm and violently pulls me away from Nate. I try to reach for Nate, but I hear yelling and see them punching each other and I see cuts and bruises starting to form on their arms and faces. I can't move, I can't breathe and i fall to the floor. I can't believe what is occurring before my eyes. I'm shocked into stillness.

Nate's brothers appear at my side and Jason takes my hand and helps me up off the ground. Shane comes over and puts his arms around me, asking if I'm alright. All I can do is nod, I'm lost in a trance. Shane lets go of me and swiftly walks over to break up Justin and Nate. Someone has called the police and i hear sirens approaching, they arrested Justin shortly after they arrive. I am shocked, worried, excited and relieved all at the same time. Nate and I are escorted into an ambulance .. I fall asleep to try and make it all go away.

My eyes slowly flutter open and see Nate hovering over me. He looks down softly and whispers " hello beautiful". I start to say "I'm so sorry Na.." Nate cut me off. "It's not your fault". "Yes, it is Nate". A tear rolled down my cheek, and he wiped it away with his thumb. "No, It's not Miley". He says softly. I pout at him. That laugh I love and have missed erupts out of his chest. "Nate…" I start. "Yeah, Miley?" I looked down and back up again "I…I wrote a song I want you to hear" I blink furiously to fight back tears. "I'd love to hear it." I sing the song I wrote for him this morn ing wit as much emotion as i can put into it. He looks at me in shock. Oh no, he hates it. Maybe he thinks I wrote it for Justin. Maybe.... My thoughts are interrupted when Nate speaks. "Do you mean that?" "Every word." I looked up nervously. " I loved it" He gazes down at me. "Thanks." I whisper. We're both quiet for a minute. "Justin's a really lucky guy to have you, Miles. I…I really miss you Miley." A lone tear rolls down his cheek. "I missed you too." He had that glint back in his eyes, the one i love. "And…" I start. "What?" He said nervously. "Al l i can ever think about is you. Justin, he was just a way to try to help me get over you. Fortunately, that wasn't the case. I love you, i can't live another day without you by my side. I've been without you far too long." I see him contemplating it for a few moments. He took a breath. "So what do you say you ditch that jerk, and I can be your prince charming?" He smiled. "Only if I can be your princess." I reply with a smile of my own. And now I am living my dream. My true love at my side, and a successful career. Life can't get any better.

_Cause when I'm with him  
I'm thinking of you  
(Thinking of you)  
What you would do  
if you were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
_

**~The End~**

**This is my first fanfic so hopefully it was pretty good. Read and Review Plz and Thank you!~ =) .**


End file.
